


Because she loved her

by maielalcinoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment between Natasha and Pepper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because she loved her

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd.
> 
> Done for avengerskink meme, inspired by this [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17158455#t17158455)

When she was curled up here next to Pepper she felt safe. It didn’t matter that the other woman wouldn’t be able to protect her from anything that dared to break through the security systems and walls of men to get to them Natasha still felt safe. Here, in this room, in this space that was theirs she could let let her walls down and relinquish control if she so desired. And it felt good. So wonderfully good when Pepper took control, made her beg, whimper, plead and moan in pleasure.

Tonight her body ached from the pounding she had taken from the large strap-on that had stuck out from Peppers body in a manner that was both obscene and captivating. Tonight she had dropped to her knees and taken it into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down in a rhythm of her own choosing until Pepper had told her to stand and lie back on the bed.

Standing in front of her Pepper had pumped her cock until she was satisfied that enough time had passed before telling Natasha to touch herself. Her fingers had moved straight to the juncture between her legs that had been craving a touch from someone or something. A soft hiss escaped her as she sank two fingers inside herself, her other hand palming her breast before pinching the already stiff nipple sticking out from it.

It had barely been anytime at all before Pepper had told her to stop before crawling between her legs. She had placed a kiss on each thigh before licking her slit and nipping Natasha’s clit until she came. Only then had Pepper moved over her body, kissing her hard before thrusting into her with her fake dick. Pepper fucked her, played her like an instrument until she was gasping the other womans name. When Tasha exploded she whimpered but Pepper hadn’t stopped, not after the second time nor the third but only once she had made Tasha come four times did Pepper withdraw from her aching pussy.

A few moments of rest was all she had been given before she had been told to suck and lick the object that had caused her to twitch so. Once her fellow red head was satisfied it was clean she had removed the harness and thrown it to one side. “Make me come,” Pepper told her. Natasha loved to worship her body and this time was no different. Lying back on the bed Tasha had kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked on every part of Peppers body before gleefully eating her out until her head had nearly been squashed between two creamy thighs.

Pep had held her there until she had ridden out her orgasm before pulling her up to lie with her. Tonight had been a soft night, few games, no need for safe words, but filled with pleasure none the less.

There were days when she was taken from behind, or she had to ride her. Times when she was spanked for being a bad girl or whipped or paddled. Sometimes Pepper would call or text and tell her to be waiting on her knees in their bedroom. Sometimes Pepper would be waiting for her taking her with no preparation. She loved it, all of it, because she knew Pepper would never hurt her, not in any of the ways she feared the most. Because she loved her.


End file.
